Little Dream
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Cerita kecil yang terinspirasi dari The Little Mermaid dan The Pirates of the Caribbean-On The Stranger Sides. CharaOC pairing story. Hanya ikut menyemarakkan event. #InaIreRenaissance H3


**Me: Heya! Wah, fic Indo pertama nih! Ada janji sih jadi dibikin deh fic ini. Padahal fic pertama belum kelar. (Emo corner)**

 **Kidou: Apapun itu, cepatlah mulai ceritanya Shiro.**

 **Me:-3- iya, iya deh, habis warning yeee ;D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, CharaOC pairing, Rate T for safety, OOCness(maybe?), just for fun :D , cuma ikut menyemarakkan event XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
Inazuma Eleven©Level-5  
The Little Mermaid (A piece of story line)©Walt Disney  
Mermaid (inspiration)©The Pirates of the Caribbean-On the Stranger Sides  
Story and OC©Shiroi White Phoenix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Little Dream**

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan yang terletak dekat laut, dipimpin oleh raja dan ratu yang bijaksana dan baik hati, dihuni oleh penduduk yang ramah bahkan pada orang asing sekalipun, dilengkapi dengan pemandangan yang asri dan bersih, membuat siapapun yang melihat kerajaan ini akan merasa tentram dan tenang dengan kedamaian yang menenangkan yang ditunjukkan kerajaan ini.

Namun sekarang ada satu orang yang hatinya terasa gundah, bahkan meskipun dia telah mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan melihat kearah aktivitas penduduk kerajaan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini pemandangan yang disungguhkan kerajaannya yang tercinta ini gagal membuat kegundahan dihatinya reda.

Orang yang kita bicarakan ini mempunyai rambut coklat, kulit sedikit _tan_ , bermata merah, memakai baju putih dengan celana panjang hitam. Satu pedang tersarung dipinggangnya yang dililit ikat pinggang untuk pedang tersebut.

Meskipun dia tidak memakai hiasan ditubuhnya selain pedangnya, namun siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung tahu kalau dia adalah sang Pangeran, yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta menjadi Raja. Sebagai seorang pangeran, dia sungguh mencintai kerajaannya, dan dia tergolong popular dikalangan penduduk akan keramah-tamahannya.

Lantas, apa yang membuat pangeran ini merasa gundah? Dia bisa dibilang adalah orang yang sempurna dengan kehidupan yang sempurna. Dia juga tidak mempunyai masalah dengan tunangannya yang merupakan putri dari negara sebelah. Tapi hari ini perasaannya gundah dan dia tidak tahu cara menenangkannya. Apa yang telah membuat dia merasa demikian?

Hmm, kita perlu _flashback_ sebentar untuk menjelaskan keanehan pada pangeran ini.

Biasanya seorang pangeran sebelum masa penobatan akan disuruh (atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa) untuk belajar tentang silsilah kerajaan dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk membekali sang pangeran, membuatnya terkurung didalam istana hampir sepanjang masa jabatannya sebagai pangeran dan jarang keluar istana. Namun pangeran yang satu ini lain; dia mempelajari kerajaannya dengan cara berinteraksi dengan penduduk kerajaan dan menjalankan tugas yang sebenarnya bukan tugas pangeran, salah satunya berlayar.

Beberapa pekan lalu, sang Pangeran baru saja pulang berlayar dengan kapal miliknya dan hampir saja berlabuh dipinggir pantai ketika sebuah badai tiba-tiba menerjang dan memutar balikkan kapalnya. Dia tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dan jatuh tenggelam ke dasar laut yang gelap pekat.

Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, dia bersumpah dia melihat sesuatu. Hanya saja pandangannya sudah menjadi gelap sebelum dia sanggup menyadari apa itu. Dan ketika dia membuka mata, dia sudah terbaring di tepi pantai. Pelayan setianya muncul tak lama kemudian dan membawanya kembali ke istana, disepanjang perjalanan dia diserang pertanyaan tentang keadaannya (dan itu agak mengganggu, dia akui itu). Tapi yang ada dipikirannya adalah, siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya? Ketika dia bertanya ke pelayannya, dia mengaku tidak tahu karena ketika dia menemukan sang pangeran, dia hanya sendirian disitu. Tidak ada siapa pun lagi selain dia.

Dan butuh satu pekan untuk sang pangeran menyadari yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah 'sesuatu' yang dia lihat sebelum kesadarannya hilang itu.

Lalu sekarang sang pangeran tengah gundah mencari sang penolongnya. Paling tidak dia ingin berterimakasih kepada siapapun itu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia bukan tipe yang tidak tahu berterimakasih, maka dari itu dia tidak merasa tidak enak kepada sang penolong nyawanya kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikannya.

Sang pangeran lalu beralih dari jendela balkon kamarnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Dia butuh udara segar sebentar. Mungkin aroma laut dan desir ombak mampu membuat dia tenang sedikit.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi orange, pink, dan sedikit ungu ketika dia sampai di pesisir pantai. Sosok matahari yang tengah terbenam terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Itu adalah salah satu pemandangan favoritnya setiap kali dia menatap kearah laut. Dia melepas sepatu bootsnya dan mulai berjalan di sepanjang pinggir pantai, seraya memandang pemandangan yang menakjubkan sambil merasakan pasir yang mengelus kulit kakinya dan juga ombak kecil yang menyentuh kakinya bersamaan dengan pinggir pantai yang sanggup dicapainya. Itu adalah momen yang indah dan menakjubkan, dan itu hampir membuatnya tenggelam pada keindahan alam yang disungguhkan kepadanya.

Namun itu tidak cukup untuk meredam suara cepikan air yang terdengar jauh darinya.

Kepala sang pangeran menoleh dari pemandangan matahari terbenam, mencari asal suara itu. Dia hanya sendirian disitu karena kebanyakan penduduk tengah bersiap-siap akan festival yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Lalu siapa yang menciptakan-

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Mata merah sang pangeran menyipit ke arah bebatuan yang menciptakan 'gunung kecil' di pinggir pantai itu. Dia yakin disitulah suara itu berasal. Pelan-pelan dan diam-diam, dia mendatangi asal suara cepikan air itu, dan saat dia mendekati bebatuan itu dia mendengar lagi cepikan air itu, dan itu membuat dia yakin disitulah asal suara itu. Dan oh, dia bisa melihat sesuatu dari balik batu itu.

Perlahan dia melonggok kebalik batu itu, dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat sosok yang menciptakan suara cepikan air yang misterius itu.

Karena dia memunggungi sang pangeran, dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, namun siapapun sosok ini dia memiliki rambut pirang kotor yang pucat yang panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya. Dari sela-sela rambutnya dia tahu orang ini berkulit pucat mulus, dan melihat postur pinggangnya, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini adalah wanita. Tapi yang membuat dia terkejut adalah penyebab suara cepikan air itu. Tersambung ke tubuh wanita ini, adalah ekor ikan bersisik berwarna emas, sirip ekornya sesekali bergerak dan menyebabkan air yang menyentuh sirip yang seolah transparan itu bertabrakan dengan air lain, membuat suara cepikan air yang mirip dengan yang sebelumnya.

Sang pangeran tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, dia tengah melihat seorang, atau mungkin tepatnya seekor, putri duyung! Putri duyung, untuk kerajaan yang terletak didekat lautan ini, merupakan makhluk mistis yang melegenda. Putri duyung dikatakan memiliki rupa setengah manusia dan setengah ikan, dan merupakan sang penjaga dan penghuni lautan. Ada yang mengatakan putri duyung memiliki rupa yang indah yang mampu menghipnotis makhluk lain. Ada yang mengatakan suara mereka sungguh merdu bagai melodi lautan itu sendiri. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menggunakan kelebihan mereka itu untuk menyeret para pelaut yang telah merusak lautan ke dasar laut.

Sebelum dia mampu melakukan apapun, entah itu kabur atau mendekat, sang putri duyung tiba-tiba tersentak, seolah dia melihat, atau mendengar, atau _menyadari_ , sesuatu. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, membuat bola mata berwarna emas bertabrakan dengan mata merah sang pangeran ketika mereka berdua bertemu pandang.

Wajah yang putih mulus, pipi yang merona pink, wajahnya dibingkai oleh rambut poninya yang panjang, satu tangannya terletak didepan dadanya yang diselimuti semacam kain penutup, bibir yang berwarna pink lembut, bulu mata yang lentik, dua bola mata berwarna emas yang secemerlang warna emas sisik ekornya, adalah hal-hal yang disadari sang pangeran ketika melihat wajahnya. Makhluk didepannya adalah makhluk yang paling terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Seketika nafasnya tercekat, dan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba tak karuan, dan mungkin rona kecil dipipinya mungkin jelas terlihat.

Tiba-tiba wajah sang putri duyung berubah pucat, seolah dia ketahuan berbuat buruk. Dia buru-buru membalikkan wajahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk meloncat ke dalam laut.

Hanya saja sang pangeran lebih cepat darinya. Dia menangkap tangannya sebelum dia sempat terjun ke dalam air, membuatnya terkejut dan berbalik menatap wajah tampan sang manusia yang sekarang berjarak dekat dengannya.

Sang pangeran sendiri terkejut dengan aksinya sendiri. Apakah yang terjadi dengannya? Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan sang putri duyung, namun tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, seolah-olah tubuh ini bukan miliknya lagi.

Dia menatap lekat ke wajah sang putri duyung. Wajah yang cantik, dia pasti mampu menghipnotis ratusan lelaki hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Dan mungkin dia juga telah terhipnotis oleh keindahan makhluk legenda ini.

Dan sekali lagi, tubuhnya seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri ketika dia perlahan mendekatnya wajahnya-

PLAK!

Kidou terkejut dan buru-buru menjauh, meringgis dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dibelakang kepalanya. Aoi yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, terkejut. Bola mata emasnya memancarkan sinar kecemasan ketika dia melihat rekannya kesakitan.

Tapi dia tahu dia seharusnya mencemaskan hal yang lain, seperti sosok yang barusan memukul kepala rekannya dengan gulungan sketsa dan menatap tajam pada sosok sang _midfielder_.

"Kidou…" suara yang kental dengan amarah itu terasa sangat mencekam, dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "Konsentrasi. Kau tidak seharusnya mendekatkan wajahmu seperti itu kan?"

Kidou hanya menggerutu pelan seraya dia menggelus bagian kepala belakangnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Iya, iya, aku tahu."

"Umm, Shi… tidak perlu sekasar itu kan?" Aoi mencoba menenangkan amarah yang terkuar jelas ditubuh sang perempuan _forward_ yang berelemen es ini. Memang, kalau menyangkut dirinya, gadis dengan rambut biru muda pucat ini akan sangat, _sangat_ protektif. Namun, meskipun memang yang barusan Kidou salah memerankan perannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan lembut sedikit?

Sekarang mereka berada di kelas kosong bersama pemain lainnya. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan mereka untuk pementasan untuk festival mendatang. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu melakukannya, tapi Aki berpikir akan menarik kalau mereka ikut juga, dan mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut karena Aki sudah mendaftarkan mereka. Haruna, yang ikutan antusias seperti Aki, langsung menciptakan sketsa drama mereka dalam waktu kurang dari 4 hari.

Dan dengan paksaan beruntun dari Aki selama 4 hari itu, mau tidak mau Shi yang menjadi sutradaranya. Dan dia bersumpah akan menjegal Aki dan Haruna ketika dia tahu siapa kedua pemeran utamanya. Hanya saja sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Aoi sudah menghentikannya.

Dan itu membawa mereka ke keadaan yang sekarang.

Shi hanya bergerutu pelan sebelum membalikkan badannya. Kalau ada satu orang yang dia tidak berani balik melawan, Aoi-lah orang itu (sebelum Hikari, sang adik kembar Gazelle, tentunya). "Istirahat 5 menit." Katanya sebelum dia pergi mencari udara segar diluar. Dan mungkin menyusun rencana untuk Aki yang telah membuat dia terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Semua orang bernafas lega (karena bisa lepas dari pelatihan Shi yang spartan) lalu mencari tempat untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka.

Aoi langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghampiri Kidou yang terduduk tak jauh darinya. "Kidou-kun," panggilnya pelan seraya meletakkan tangannya diatas bahunya. Ketika sang pemilik mata merah itu berbalik melihat kearahnya, dia dapat melihat jelas sinar cemas dan khawatir di kedua bola mata emas yang indah itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil pada gadis mungil itu, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya kepalanya masih sakit akibat pukulan keras yang dilayangkan si Shi. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak usah cemas." Ucapnya, berusaha untuk menyakinkan sang pemilik mata emas itu. Namun yang dia dapat adalah kecemasan yang bertambah didalam kedua manik matanya. Sudah jelas Aoi tidak percaya pada kebohongan yang dia sodorkan itu.

"Tapi-"

"Aoi-chan!" sebelum Aoi dapat berbicara lebih lanjut, dia langsung diterjang oleh bayangan biru tua yang membuatnya terpekik kaget. "Kami baru saja menemukan kostum yang cocok untukmu! Ayo, dicoba dulu!"

Sebelum Aoi sanggup menyuarakan satu kata, Haruna sudah menyeret Aoi kesudut ruangan dimana mereka menghempas kostum yang dibawa oleh Shi (entah darimana dia dapat semua kostum-kostum itu). Kidou hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya yang seolah jadi _hyperactive_ itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Haruna jelas terlalu semangat untuk festival yang mendatang itu.

Namun, sebelum Aoi dibawa masuk dibalik tirai yang digunakkan untuk menghempas kostum, Kidou sekali lagi bertemu pandang dengan si adik kembar Aphrodi itu. Memang hanya sesaat, tapi pada momen itu, waktu seolah melambat dengan sendirinya, dan Kidou sempat melihat senyum kecil yang tersunggingkan dibibir pink lembut itu, senyuman yang bahkan membuat kedua bola matanya seolah bersinar lembut, sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik tirai.

Kidou hanya terdiam, wajahnya setengah melonggo kearah dimana Aoi baru saja menghilang. Meskipun begitu, dia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya terasa panas dan tangannya dia bawa kewajahnya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang setengah terbuka itu dan juga kedua pipinya. Oh, sekarang dia bisa merasakan betapa panasnya kedua pipinya itu.

Mungkin…. Dia benar-benar adalah sang pangeran, sang manusia, yang telah jatuh hati pada sang putri duyung yang telah menghipnotisnya dengan kecantikannya. Seperti yang ada didalam drama yang telah diciptakan adiknya sendiri.

Dan akhir dari cerita di mimpi kecil ini, biarlah waktu yang mengatakannya padanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Me: selesai! Yei! Singkat betulan ya? 0.0**

 **Kidou: (dumbstruck)**

 **Shi: ….Gaje 100%.**

 **Me: -3- oh well, semoga kalian menikmati cerita abal-abalan ini! :D**


End file.
